The New Comer
by akitochan16
Summary: Basically Goku had a new addition to the family and trunks might not be able to keep his hands off her. very lemony and a long time friendship turns into more
1. Chapter 1

First DBZ fanfic in a while so I hope everyone enjoys and please R&R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ CHARACTERS…I JUST KEEP THEM LOCKED IN MY CLOSET

1-New Arrival

Goku paced the floor of the hospital as chichi gave birth to their third child. "Kakarott sit the hell down" vegeta said agitated watching his fremeny. "I can't I wasn't there for goten's birth so this is kinda nerve wracking!" he said finally sitting. A loud cry was heard across the hospital when one of the nurses walked up to Goku. "Sir, congratulations you have a beautiful daughter!" "DAUGHTER!" Everyone yelled in unison. Goku rushed into his wife's room and saw her holding his new baby girl "what do you think of goji?" "I love it" he said….

16 years later…

Goten, trunks and goji were all outside in front of the son house just about to race. 3,2,1…they all sped off racing to the mountain ridge were the finish line was. Chi chi and goku were tilling the garden watching the kids race. " why does goji have to play so rough with those boys" she said tilling harder "aw let them have fun chi! She's a son" he laughed. Chichi didn't find it amuzing, after all her boys she hoped her daughter would want to be girly but instead like goku said she got SON.

Trunks was the first to land on the mountain top laughing at his trailing friend, goji landed next followed by goten. " wow I beat my older brother! You need to train more" she plopped on the floor to catch her breath. "whatever I let you win…besides I have a date tonight, so I can't get too sweaty" he explained, this made them laugh harder at goten. Goten angered by his friends laughter threw a swift punch towards trunks but he blocked before it connected to his nose. Trunks looked down at his watch, and signaled that it was getting late. Goten smirked, "your just jealous I have a hot ass date tonight, but next time I'll defiantly win" "well I guess I'll have to go on a date with your hot ass sister", he replied devilish. Goji annoyed by his comment shot a fist at him slamming him into the rock next to them. "an ass just like his dad"she said, goten laughed and flew away at his friends misfortune. Trunks rubbed his throbbing cheek walking towards her. "damn that hurt, you know I was only joking, your like a sister to me, wanna come over tonight? My mom and dad are out of town for the weekend, I'm sure goku won't mind", she smiled at the thought of hanging out with her friend but tried not to look too excited. "yeah I guess,I'm gonna be bored anyway", she smirked. He patted her back and flew off in the direction of his house, and she did the same.

SON HOUSE

Goji went up to her room and laid an outfit on her bed, then hooped in the shower. She loved how the cool water ran down her full figured body. She never noticed how mature her body was until this moment. She hated how her body tingled when trunks joked about hooking up with her. She always had to push her urges for him to the back of her mind cause he was like a 'brother' to her. But once again the thought of his lips on hers made her shiver with excitement. She slightly moaned as the water caressed her body, as she wanted him to do. She shook her head to knock out the thought of him 'damn, he's only a friend' she thought. she stepped out the shower and slipped on her clothes before flying out her window.


	2. Chapter 2

2- lover's embrace

A/N: hope u enjoy what is to come next this is a lot of LEMON enjoy review

BRIEF HOUSE

Goji knocked on the door to have a soaking wet trunks answer the door. Her mouth damn near dropped watching him dry his long violet hair. "Hey, sorry I didn't think you'd get here so soon" he smiled. She composed herself quickly before he realized she was starting. He let her in and she followed him up stairs. She walked in his room noticing she hadn't been in there since they were kids. "I'll be right back let me throw on some underwear at least. She watched as his muscles flexed every time he dried off. He finally took out a pair of underwear and disappeared into the bathroom. She sighed at the excitement she was experiencing in her own underwear and sat on his bed. She leaned against his bed post and put her arm over her eyes. Until she sat down she didn't notice how tired she was, earlier Goku was training her so she was pretty tired already. Trunks reappeared in the room noticing his friend sitting against his bed post. He looked at her like he never had before. Her chest was much bigger than he ever really saw before. He watched as her chest lifted up and down as she lightly breathed. 'Damn what I would give to touch her right now.' He thought. He leaned close to her lips needing to taste her sweet lips on his. Before he knew it he was embracing her waking her from her dream like state. "Trunk?" she asked out of breath. He looked into her dark eyes and grabbed her face. She couldn't and wouldn't push him away as he pressed his lips against hers. Caught in his passionate kiss she wrapped her arms around him letting him know she wanted him as much.

Without thinking he knew this was wrong but his urge and body needed her. He lifted her up onto his bed fully and looked into her eyes again. She didn't look like the goji he had known since he was 7 but a woman now. He slid his tongue down her soft neck making her moan slightly from his touch. He gently moved his hands up her thin tank top caressing her breast with every move. He continued to kiss and lick her neck while cupping her large c-cup in his palm. He then broke his kiss her pull her shirt above her head. "Please be gentle this…is my first…time." She moaned, he gave her a vegeta smirk and ripped her bra before licking and nibbling her perky nipples. He loved her every sweet moaned that only seemed to make him harder, by each lick. As he continued to lick her nipples he slid his hands towards her shorts instantly ripping them off her body. His fingers instintantly found her already wet entrance; he slid two fingers over her clit making her almost scream with excitement. This only exceeded his animal urge even more, he took his finger out slowly tasting her sweet pleasure. "Please trunks I need you inside me", she moaned and panted. He gave her his infamous smirk and pulled his boxers down inserting his thick member inside her. She cringed at his first entrance but as he stroked smoothly and slow the pain turned into pleasure. She gripped his back, sinking her nails with every stroke. His member pulsed inside her as her pussy tightened around him, making him moan. 'damn her scent his driving me crazy', his animal instincts kicked in again, making him turn her over on her hands and knees, and thrashing her pussy making her scream his name, but this only drove him more crazy thrashing inside her again, making her eyes swell with tears. He took her waist and continued to make her scream his name while hitting it doggy style. He then turned her over again and pushed her legs up on his shoulders and continued to stroke her soaking wet pussy with his thick dick. Her cries of pained turned back into passionate cries of lust and love. He felt we wet entrance tighten again but knew her climax was coming. His finally stroke deepened inside of her with his entire member making them both come together in passionate sighs and pants.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little lemon let me know what you think review)


End file.
